RCNGrzesiu
RCNGrzesiu (Woli, by mówiono do niego Gresiu) — przywódca szlachty na Księżycu, jej założyciel. Wygnany za kradzież hajsu królewskiego i mientosów. Wzorowany na założycielu MLP wiki, NCRGresiu. Wygląd Jego wiek jest dla wszystkich zagadką, sam nigdy tego nie ujawnił, jednak chodzą plotki, że jest jeszcze dzieckiem. Każąc Peptyd siebie narysować, skłamał, że ma blond włosy Niech będzie, że ma białe, krótkie włosy, nana. Często nosi pomarańczową bluzkę z hajsem. Przedstawienie w serii Grzesia początkowo nie ruszały w ogóle rządy Trollestii. Całymi dniami jadł mientosy i grał w gry takie jak: Battlefield 3, Medal of Honor: Warfigter, Call of, Duty: Black Ops, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Tomb Raider: Underworld Spore, Darkspore, League of Legends. Minecraft itp.. Zawsze nosił czapkę z daszkiem, więc jego kolor włosów, był nieznany. Pewnego dnia dowiedział się, że..Trollestia banuje osoby na księżyc. Nie przejął się tym, jednak, gdy powiedziano, że na 999 lat lub więcej, wpadł w złość. Będąc administratorem na pewnej stronie, banował trollów wzorowych, dobrych użytkowników i spamerów właśnie na 999 lat. Włamał się do komputera Trollestii i usunął jej wszystkie pornosy pliki. Tyranka rozkazała rozstrzelić znaleźć i przyprowadzić nieżywego sprawcę. Gresiu ukrył się w skarbcu królewskim. Tam, znalazł to o czym zawsze marzył. Mnóstwo hajsu i mientosów. Spakował tyle ile mógł do torby i zaczął uciekać. Pech chciał, że wpadł na tyrankę, która bez zastanowienia zbanowała go na księżyc. Na księżycu Gresiu od razu zaczął wszystkim wmawiać, że jest królem mientosów. Swoją postawą, szczerością, szczodrością, dobrocią, lojalnością, śmiechem i magią wat ;-; przekonał do siebie wiele bizonów, które niezwłocznie przyjęły go do szlachty i ogłosiły królem świata jej przywódcą. Dzięki hajsowi dogadał się z Maksem, a mając zapas mientosów na całe życie, potrafił zrównać sobie Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks. Sutofia była ciekawa jego wieku, więc Gresiu nie podzielił się z nią mientosami. Jego wysoka pozycja umożliwiła mu zrezygnowanie z chodzenia do szkoły, pomimo jego młodego wieku. W drugim sezonie Peptyd, chcąc dołączyć do szlachty, miała narysować Gresia. On skłamał, że ma blond włosy. Przyznając się, wprawił w złość Peptyd i jej zarazem rozczarowanie. Charakter Przebiegłość Sprytnie wkradł się do pałacu Trollestii i usunął jej pliki z komputera. Straż w ogóle nie zorientowała się, że mają intruza. Potem niepostrzeżenie ukrył się w skarbcu. Szczodrość Grzesiu jak na szlachcica jest naprawdę szczodrym i hojnym człowiekiem. Zawsze na powitanie rozdaje innym hajs pienionszki. Także ma przy sobie darmowe mientosy. Nie ma nigdy problemu z dzieleniem się. Szczerość Grzesiu brzydzi się kłamstwem. Kiedy ma do kogoś jakiś problem, mówi mu to wprost. Uważa, że słodkie kłamstwo jest gorsze od chamskiej prawdy. Także lubi informować ludzi o tym jak bardzo są lubiani. :Grzesiu:Tracisz reputację. Lojalność Grzesiu jest wierny swojemu stanowisku przywódcy szlachty. Pomimo wielu słyszanych obelg oraz błagań niższych hierarchii o to aby się z nimi zamienił miejscami, on wiernie i wytrwale trwa jako władca. Jest lojalny swojemu cudownemu życiu, w którym wszyscy oddają mu hołd a jak nie, to ban na ziemię;-;. Dobroć Grzesiu służy swoją pomocą. Kiedy ktoś nie potrafi znaleźć bardzo istotnego linku miejsca, Grzesiu, wiedząc, że jako jedyny posiada takową wiedzę, dzieli się z nią ale hojny!. Bądź kiedy inna osoba musi zbudować stronę internetową xD szałas, od którego zależy jej życie, Grzesiu tworzy jej ogólną postać. Śmiech Zna fajne kawały. Chyba. Ale i tak wszyscy się śmieją, żeby się podlizać. Ciekawostki *Istnieją niepotwierdzone źródła, że Łakom chce go poderwać. Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe